


Passionately shy

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Sphynx' Fenders Friday [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Shyness, Virginity, what if Anders was actually really good at bluffing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Anders and Fenris are both passionate people in their own way... so what if that left them only shyness for confessing to each other?





	1. Chapter 1

If one would ask Isabela, she would probably say the first time Fenris and Anders would come together would be all teeth and sexual frustration.

In reality, Anders was currently fidgeting and wondering if he wouldn't prefer such a thing.

They weren't angry, neither of them. They were both equally awkward, unsure if this was okay or too soon or good enough. They had been talking so much lately, Anders even coming over to Fenris' mansion for no other purpose than speak to each other about themselves, their pasts and their lives, their likes and dislikes-

They had grown close until Anders joked they might as well be a couple, and Fenris had just gone and said 'why not?'

Everything in Anders screamed at him to kiss Fenris now. Even Justice seemed to agree it was only just, or he'd be leading the elf on.

But as close as they'd gotten... kissing Fenris was pretty damn intimidating.

Nevermind Fenris was obviously waiting for it. The silence after Fenris' last words spoke volumes, and they were too close, too hot by the fire, sweaty hands and nervous twitching.

Anders leaned in ever so slightly, hoping Fenris would take the lead from there.

No such luck.

Fenris leaned a little closer as well, but he may as well be seeking out Anders' warmth.

Was it sweltering in front of the fire or was that just Anders?

Maybe if he just scooted half a finger closer Fenris would get the hint and take the initiative? Maker why was this so difficult? Why did Fenris' lips look so plush and kissable? Slightly parted as if in anticipation, the perfect little bow.

Anders had kissed many such lips in the past. Pretty lips and soft lips and incredibly inviting lips. But Fenris' lips intimidated him, and not because he feared the warrior may lash out violently if Anders closed those last two inches.

No, he had little reason to expect Fenris to act violent towards him anymore. But at this point, there were worse things than having your heart physically ripped from your chest.

No, death was no worry. Getting his heart ripped out was, though not with Fenris special abilities borne from the lyrium in his skin.

Wat if he was deluding himself? What if Fenris wanted nothing like this, let alone with a mage? What if Fenris turned him down, pushed him away as he finished closing that last inch between them.

Anders could taste Fenris breath, short and erratic like his own. Wine and smokey grilled chicken and lyrium. Fenris' smell was manly and husky like his voice, smokey like fire and sharp as metal.

What if Fenris returned the kiss but would expect a one time thing? What if he kissed him now and then didn't want to be together with Anders?

Now _that_ was certainly a worry for later, and Anders' eyes fluttered closed when he could feel the hot puff of the other's breath against his lips. His head tilted automatically and then came the hesitant brush of warm lips over warm lips.

Fenris' breath hitched at the touch, and Anders braved on, pressing their lips together properly. It was awkward, clumsier than Anders liked to admit, but he was too nervous to perform like some kissing expert. All he could do now was shudder and slip fully against Fenris, sighing into the kiss in relief.

They remained seated stiffly for the longest time, just awkward lips on awkward lips as they worked to figure out what they were doing and if they liked it. Clearly Fenris decided that yes, he did like it, because after that awkward eternity he put a hand on Anders' shoulder to press him down gently. Not the easiest way to go, considering they had been perched on the wooden bench next to the fire since earlier.

Anders made a soft sound, although he wasn't sure if it was a protest or not, and carefully pulled away from the kiss. Face flaming hot, he took hold of Fenris' wrists to pull him down off the bench, onto the sheep skin rug where they could lay down awkwardly.

Or Anders did so awkwardly anyway, because Fenris' movements were pure grace no matter what he was doing.

Except maybe kissing, but they could blame their shyness for that. Shyness that was slowly dissipating as Anders lay back to draw Fenris half on top of him, pressing their lips together a little firmer now. It was just the gentle push and pull of massaging lips, no tongues, but Anders was embarrassedly hoping Fenris' would not realise how much this was exciting him.

It was far, far too early to take this that step further after all.

For now Anders was more than content feeling the heat of the elf's lithe body pressed against him and their lips moving together in a slow, loving dance.

Anders shuddered again and held on tight because Maker... he loved this man.

  



	2. Chapter 2

At least with the next big step, Anders held some more hope Fenris would take the initiative .

They both knew they both wanted it. Sure, they had been all proper so far, not pushing each other into something more too fast and pretending not to notice the way Fenris' leathers bulged and Anders robes tented . But it was only a matter of time.

And they both knew it, so Anders hoped Fenris would take the lead. He seemed a taking the lead sort of person. Once they had gotten over the initial awkwardness of kissing he seemed more than happy to initiate kisses and touches and even hugs whenever possible, sometimes even barely discreet.

So when they kisses deepened as they were laying together in Fenris' bed, and Anders felt himself growing hot and excited, he was certain Fenris would give that first push.

Surprisingly, it took Fenris three evenings of heated kisses and blue balls to finally make that move. All the while Anders felt more and more insecure about the whole thing.

Fenris' hands seemed to wander to Anders' butt all by themselves, but the pause of surprise only came when Fenris pulled his hips close, pressing the mirroring bulges in their clothes together. They both gasped at the pressure, and Anders was certain his face was radiating heat like fire.

This was where Fenris would find out about him.

This was where he would disappoint him.

They lay panting for a moment, Fenris seemingly collecting himself while Anders slipped further into his fears. For all the love Fenris had shown him so far, would he be able to stomach yet another flaw of Anders? Wasn't it bad enough he was a mage and possessed? Would this be the last straw?

"I... Anders, I want more..." Anders gulped at the husky, aroused voice. He might actually finish in his robes if Fenris would keep talking like that. "I-I know you are the more experienced one, but I hope you'll give me the chance. You've held back so far but I promise, if I disappoint I'll get better."

It took Anders a long few seconds before it dropped.

_Fenris thought Anders wasn't initiating anything because Fenris might not be good enough for him._

The first sound escaping him was a hysterical bark of laughter, and Fenris jerked back in surprise.

"Y-yes well, funny thing you mention that but I actually have no experience whatsoever. I'm not holding back, I'm just really this pathetic."

Fenris gaped, his mouth opening and closing before trying again. "But the reputation you boast- no, _Isabela_ boasts!"

"I boast a reputation, but never a skill," he answers embarrassed, trying everything to avoid Fenris' eyes. "And Isabela is a walking innuendo. The electricity trick she speaks of is exactly what it says: a trick. A trick to amuse people unused to seeing magic. We use it to distract scared young apprentices in the Circle."

Anders kept his eyes glued resolutely to the ceiling, too afraid to look at Fenris again.

This was it. This was where Fenris would dump him because he was entirely useless.

"I... I see. I apologise for making false assumptions."

To Anders' surprise he felt Fenris' hands cupping his face to turn him back forward, a careful kiss brushing against his lips.

"I understand I was fearing to disappoint for the wrong reason. Not your superior knowledge on the topic, but the necessity to give you the memorable first time you deserve. Tell me and I shall stop asking until you are ready."

Anders blinked rapidly in surprise, finally meeting Fenris' eyes again. There was no disappointment there, but remorse.

Remorse!

"I'm ready," he blurted before he could think better of it. Good thing he was already blushing deep into his neckline or it would get worse now.

"Are you certain?"

Anders' breath hitched at the soft caress of the elf’s lips against his own. Fenris rolled his hips leisurely against Anders, but even that was almost an overstimulation.

The fact that it was Fenris who was doing this, being so careful with him, was mindboggling.

"Please," he breathed, a fraction of a second before their lips were pressing together again, close and warm and strong. Fenris' hands found their way back to Anders' arse to hold him close, rolling their hips together gently and slowly. Just this much had Anders dizzy, and when Fenris slipped their tongues together with a quiet moan, he momentarily blacked out altogether.

Seconds later he groaned in mortification, realising he actually came in his pants from this little.

He cringed back to cower, afraid of the judgement to come, only to have his chin tilted back up for him, finding a smirk on Fenris' face that seemed filled with mischief rather than mockery.

"Don't be ashamed of enjoying yourself when we come together, mage. This is our intent, after all. If anything, this is a fine time to find out what this warden stamina entails for you."

_Maker's balls, but he loved this man._

"In that case..." he swallowed heavily before attempting the cocky grin that matched his reputation. The cocky grin he never actually applied im the bedroom before, even if his fellow mages had swooned for it. It came out a little nervous, but considering the glint in those beautiful green eyes, it was good enough.

"In that case, I dare you to tire out my stamina. Gently."

"Always," Fenris promised, and Anders all but melted into his arms. "Whatever you ask, my mage, I'll give you willingly."

"What if I ask for a rough fucking next time?"

"Hm, maybe not whatever you ask then." Another kiss, and Anders shuddered as hands began to worm into his clothes to carefully explore skin. "Next time, I will make love to you like tonight. And the night after that too. I may consider rough sex after ten times of loving you thoroughly."

"I-I can live with that," Anders all but whimpered. Frankly, he already forgot his own question, enchanted by Fenris' lips and hands and voice.

"I would hope so," Fenris chuckled against his quivering lips. "Because I'd be reluctant to let you go from my embrace."

"Don't ever let go."

"Never."

And those were the last words spoken for the night, and all was good that way.


End file.
